Do You Want to Sing Together XVIII
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her family love singing all year long, and they can continue some of their favorite holiday songs here! And they can also sing some of their other favorites too. I own none of the songs; they belong to their original artists.
1. The princesses sing a holiday favorite

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new installment of Enchancia's favorite music collection! Raven862 asked about this Disney Princess song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Sofia and some of her princess friends got together at Royal Prep and started spreading holiday cheer through the halls. Disney Princesses: A Christmas of Enchantment is not mine.**

Sofia: It's a celebration

Amber: It's a celebration

Lucinda: It's a celebration

Cleo: I really love the holidays  
It's a wonderful time of the year

Hildegard: I can hear the sleigh bells ringing in the air  
The sound of joyous laughter everywhere

Vivian: A winter wonderland I see  
Snow is softly falling silently

Sandra: Tiny lights illuminate the peaceful night  
Everybody's spirits shining bright

Zoe: It's a celebration  
Time for all the world to sing

Zooey: Songs of every nation  
It's a joyous time of year

Sofia: And when we join together  
It gives us all a reason

All: It's time to celebrate  
The beauty of the season

Kari: Oh, I wish this time of year would never end  
If only it could last forever

Amber: Families are gathering from far and near  
Children dance together spreading cheer

Zoe: Around the fireside we sing  
All the festive songs the season brings

Sandra: There's something magical that fills our hearts with glee  
Giving and receiving joyfully

Cleo: It's a celebration  
Time for all the world to sing

Hildegard: Songs of every nation  
It's a joyous time of year

Vivian: And when we join together  
It gives us all a reason

All: It's time to celebrate  
The beauty of the season

Sofia: Decorating

Amber: Celebrating

Kari: Sleigh bells ringing

Vivian: Children singing

All: It's the most beautiful time of the year

Sandra: It's a celebration  
Time for all the world to sing

Zoe: Songs of every nation  
It's a joyous time of year

Cleo: And when we join together  
It gives us all a reason

Hildegard: It's time to celebrate

Sofia: It's time to celebrate

All: Let's all celebrate  
The beauty of the season


	2. Nell and Sandra's memorial duet

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song by Aselin Debison, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, when they find Elena in Sandra's room after someone teases her, Nell could sing this song to calm her down. To her surprise, Sandra also knows this song and joins her, since this is a song of comfort to her as well, but it's been a while since she's heard it. Aselin Debison's music is not mine.**

Nell had found Elena in Sandra's room, surrounded by her plush kitties. Someone at the Halloween party had teased her, and now Elena was upset. Nell took her, and one of the kitties she was holding, on her lap. "Oh, my sweet little Love Bug," she murmured. "You'll be all right. The boy went home, and he's not going to bother you anymore." Elena shook her head, so Nell asked, "Shall I take a leaf out of James' book and tell you that music makes everything better?" Elena didn't reply, so Nell began to sing a song she remembered from a long time ago.

Nell: A poor orphan girl named Maria  
Was walking to market one day  
She stopped for to rest by the road side  
Where a bird with a broken wing lay

Sandra looked up when Nell started singing. "I know that song…how do I know that song?"

"You don't remember, Sandra?" Patricia asked, since she'd come up to see what was taking her so long, "My mother used to sing this to you when you were younger. She played it for you to help you go to sleep. Your father taped it before she died so you'd have something to remember her by."

Nell smiled as she continued, A few moments passed 'til she saw it  
For its feathers were covered with sand  
And soon—clean and wrapped—it was traveling  
In the warmth of Maria's small hand

She nodded as Sandra started singing softly, She happily gave her last peso  
On a cage made of rushes and twine  
She fed it loose corn from the market  
And watched it grow stronger with time

"I'll go find that tape for you," Patricia smiled. "You two enjoy your song."

Meanwhile, Nell was singing as she rocked Elena, Now the gift-giving service was coming  
And the church shone with tinsel and light  
And all of the town folk brought presents  
To lay by the manger that night

Sandra patted Elena's hand as she joined in, There were diamonds, incense and perfumes  
In packages fit for a king  
But for one ragged bird in a small cage  
Maria had nothing to bring

Nell smiled as she sang back, She waited 'til just before midnight  
So no one would see her go in  
And crying she knelt by the manger  
For her gift was unworthy of Him

Seeing Patricia enter the room again, Sandra continued, Then a voice spoke to her through the darkness,  
"Maria, what brings you to Me?  
If the bird in the cage is your offering,  
Open the door, let Me see."

"I found it!" Patricia whispered.

"I see that!" Sandra whispered back.

Meanwhile, Nell was singing, Though she trembled, she did as He asked her  
And out of the cage the bird flew  
Soaring up into the rafters  
On a wing that had healed good as new

Elena had fallen asleep as Sandra continued, And just then the midnight bells rang out  
And the little bird started to sing  
A song that no words could recapture  
For its beauty was fit for a king

Nell and Sandra finished the song together, Now Maria felt blessed just to listen  
To the cascade of notes sweet and long  
As her offering was lifted to Heaven  
By the very first nightingale's song

"That was lovely, girls! Sandra, your grandmother would be so proud!" Patricia smiled. "Now do you think you could sing it again and I'll tape it?"

"Okay," Sandra nodded.

"Sure," Nell smiled. "I'm sure Elena would like to hear it again when she wakes up."


	3. The kids love Christmas in the castle

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, before they go off on their mission to rescue Roland in Holiday in Enchancia, Sofia has a sing-along with James and Amber as they talk about their favorite parts of the holiday. And of course, they'll sing this again when they learn that Roland has been found safely. The Lion Guard is not mine.**

Sofia: It's winter in the village  
The ground is full of snow  
But when that big star shines above  
There's one thing I know!

It's Christmas in the castle  
My favorite day  
Filled with peace and friendship  
And presents and play  
With everyone together  
For this very special day  
It's Christmas  
Oh, it's Christmas  
In the castle

Gather holly  
And ivy  
And mistletoe too

James: We're not sure why

Amber: It's just what you do!

Sofia: It's a day to share with family and friends  
Lots of gift giving

Amber: Getting!

James: Giving!

Amber: Getting!

James: Giving!

Amber: Getting!

Sofia: And the fun never ends!

Sofia/James/Amber: It's Christmas in the castle  
My favorite day  
Filled with peace and friendship  
And presents and play  
With everyone together  
For this very special day  
It's Christmas  
Oh, it's Christmas  
In the castle

James: On Christmas morning I hope there's peace  
For everyone under the sky

Amber: But more than that I hope there's presents  
Left for me by that big red guy

Amber/James/Sofia: It's Christmas in the castle  
My favorite day  
Filled with peace and friendship  
And presents and play  
With everyone together  
For this very special day  
It's Christmas  
Oh, it's Christmas  
In the castle

James: In the castle

Amber: In the castle

James: In the castle!

Sofia: Oh, it's Christmas

Amber/James/Sofia: Oh, it's Christmas

Sofia: In the castle


	4. Roland's soulful serenade to Miranda

**When he's back at the castle following his rescue from the snowstorm in Holiday in Enchancia, I thought it would be nice if Roland had a private celebration with Miranda. Since they both like this song, Roland might dance with her as he thanks her for being so strong, and so brave for going out in a storm with Sofia, James, and Amber to look for him. Lou Rawls' music is not mine.**

Roland: Christmas is the time when we should get together  
To share the happiness and joy  
To see the smiling faces of the little girls and boys

Christmas is the time when we should all give thanks  
To the Lord above  
For watching over us and sending down His precious love

There are so many things to be thankful for  
Our health, our strength, our peace of mind  
But we must not forget those less fortunate than us  
We must give our love all of the time

Christmas is the time to pray with one another  
Give thanks to God above  
Christmas is the time for us to share our love  
Just as God shares His from above

Christmas is the time for us to pray together  
Give thanks to God above  
Christmas is the time for us to share our love  
Just as God shares His from above

Christmas is the time


	5. James' crazy Christmas wish

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Gayla Peevey holiday tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if James took a leaf out of Amber's book where she always claims that bigger is better, but unlike Amber, James has an ulterior motive for getting something he really wants for Christmas. Gayla Peevey's music is not mine, and for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 13 of theblindwriter95's I'm Cute and Other Songs.**

Roland and Melinda were looking at James and Amber's holiday wish lists when something caught their eye on six-year-old James' list.

"Well, isn't this imaginative," Melinda smiled, pointing at something on the paper.

Roland's jaw dropped when he saw an item on James' wish list. "James, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious," James replied innocently, "If I can't have a dog, this is the next best thing...and what was that song Mom sang about it...oh, that's right!" And he started singing.

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky tinker toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy

"Where have I heard this before?" Melinda chuckled, remembering something from her own childhood.

"Did you sing this as well?" Roland smirked.

"Maybe..." Melinda grinned.

James hugged her as he continued, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door  
That's the easiest thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy, what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there

"A hippo as a pet?" Roland repeated, "Melinda, our worst fear has come true: He's turning into Amber!"

"With her 'bigger-is-better' mantra?" Melinda smiled. "I wouldn't worry about this, Roland. I've sung this song myself when I was his age."

James grinned as he continued, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinosauruses  
I only likes hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me, too

Baileywick says hippos would eat me up but then  
Miss Fauna says a hippo is a vegetarian

In spite of his shock, Roland had to smile at the song James was singing.

There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage

I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy, what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, or rhinosauruseses  
I only likes hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me, too

"So how about it, Dad? Can I have a hippo?" James asked.

Roland smirked. "Nice try, James. You're getting a dog, and you're going to like it!"

James grinned. "Okay, if you insist!"

"And just look at how hard he's taking it," Melinda couldn't help but laugh beside him. "I remember I did this same thing with my parents when I told them I wanted a cat...of course I sang a different song, but that's exactly what they said!"

Roland mussed James' hair as he said, "I suppose you're right, Melinda. I actually remember doing this same thing myself!"

"Really?" James asked.

"Oh, yes," Roland grinned. "It's been several years now, and I _still_ haven't gotten that giraffe I had my eye on when I was your age! I had to settle for a boring old horse!"

"Well, now we know where Amber gets it from!" Melinda joked.


	6. James and Sabrina's holiday duet

**Different people asked about this classic song from The Polar Express, so enjoy your Wassalia present! In chapter 22 of theblindwriter95's Family Love, James had found a song that Sabrina liked, and offered to sing it with her during a Wassalia party. Nell also remembered the song as one she sometimes sang to Madeline whenever she had an outburst. The Polar Express is not mine.**

James (accompanying himself on the piano): Children sleeping  
Snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling  
Likes bells in the distance

Sabrina: We were dreamers  
Not so long ago  
But one by one  
We all had to grow up

James: When it seems the magic slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas Day

Sabrina: Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate

James joins in: Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

Sabrina: Trains move quickly  
To their journey's end  
Destinations  
Are where we begin again

James: Ships go sailing  
Far across the sea  
Trusting starlight  
To get where they need to be

Sabrina: When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day

James: Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate

Sabrina joins in: Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

James: If you just believe

Sabrina: If you just believe

James: If you just believe

James and Sabrina: Just believe  
Just believe


	7. Bobby Lee's song of comfort to Nell

**Sofia2017 asked about this Dan Fogelberg holiday tune, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, following her rescue, Bobby Lee sang this to Nell as she falls asleep in the castle to enjoy a peaceful night for the first time. She knows she and her sisters are safe now, and he's going to take care of them. Dan Fogelberg's music is not mine.**

Bobby Lee: Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stood behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve  
She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried

We took her groceries to the check-out stand  
The food was totaled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation lagged  
We went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldn't find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
And we drank it in her car

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
We tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how

She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didn't like to lie

I said the years had been a friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude

She said she saw me in the record stores  
And that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was Hell

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
We tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving, in our eloquence  
Another "Auld Lang Syne"

The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away

Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And, as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain


	8. Roland and Miranda's winter break

**Someone asked about this classic holiday song made famous by Bing Crosby, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Miranda asked Roland to take a walk outside with her. And since he's willing to take a break (unlike James!), he joins her. As they're walking and admiring the snow, they start singing one of their favorite holiday songs. Bing Crosby's music is not mine.**

Miranda: Over the ground lies a mantle of white  
A heaven of diamonds shines down through the night  
Two hearts are thrillin', in spite of the chill in the weather

Roland: Love knows no season, love knows no clime  
Romance can blossom any old time  
Here in the open, we're walkin' and hopin' together

Roland and Miranda: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Roland: Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Miranda: In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Roland: Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Miranda: In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with Mister Snowman,  
Until the other kiddies knock him down.

Roland: When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

Roland and Miranda: Walking in a winter wonderland,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.


	9. Callista's nonstop Christmas celebration

**Raven862 asked about this song from Elmo Saves Christmas, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, since she likes the holiday so much, Callista cast a spell to make it Christmas all the time. Everyone thinks it's a cute spell at first, but they have a change of heart when the holiday fun just keeps going and going. Elmo Saves Christmas is not mine.**

Amber: Hang a star upon the tree.

All: It's Christmas again.

James: Candy canes for you and me.

All: It's Christmas again.

Sofia/James/Amber: With jingle bells and pine-tree smells and peace on earth to men.  
So wave the turkey leg on high  
Hooray for mince and pumpkin pie  
And Santa Claus up in the sky.  
It's Christmas again.

Roland: There's smiling Christmas faces and a lot of Christmas cheer.

Cedric: Yuck! Which really makes me grateful that it's only once a year.

Cordelia: Oh, Cedric!

Callista: We'll buy a Christmas sapling from the Buttercup scout troop.  
It will make us happier and they'll be happy, too.

Ruby: Thank you!

Callista: Buttercups rule!

Sofia (seeing Brody, Benjy, and Button, and remembering their adventures together): Elves whistle while they work making toys for Santa's sleigh.  
When Christmastime is over, he gets a holiday.

Brody/Benjy/Button: Merry Christmas, Sofia!

Everyone in the castle: With jingle bells and pine-tree smells and peace on earth to men.  
So wave the turkey leg on high  
Hooray for mince and pumpkin pie  
And Santa Claus up in the sky.  
It's Christmas again.

Callista: And that gives me an idea!

 **(and later, following a spell Callista cast…)**

Miranda (the next day): Hang the tinsel on the tree.  
It's Christmas again.

James: Again?

Roland: Candy canes for you and me.  
It's Christmas again.

Callista: Again!

All: Again, again, again, again, again, again, again.  
They're putting toys on Santa's sleigh  
Today is just like yesterday  
Cos Christmas hasn't gone away!

Callista: It's Christmas again!

 **(and later, since thanks to Callista's spell, it's Christmas all year long…)**

Sofia: Cherry blossoms in the trees

Everyone: It's Christmas again

Amber: Tell ladybugs and bumblebees

Everyone: It's Christmas again

Roland: The birds of spring go caroling in every glade and glen

Miranda: The snow has melted clean away

James: There's only grass for Santa's sleigh

Everyone: And though it's very warm for May  
It's Christmas again

Cedric: Callista, sweetheart, we know how much you enjoy the holiday, but we have to fix this!

Callista: Okay, Uncle Ceddy.


	10. A group song for the Wassalia party

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Gene Autry song covered by Harry Connick, Jr., so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, in the Wassalia party mentioned in chapter 23 of theblindwriter95's Family Love, James and the girls sang this to Ricky during his first Wassalia. Gene Autry and Harry Connick Jr.'s music is not mine.**

As they came back to Nell and Bobby Lee from where she and Gabby had sung a song with James, Elena asked, "We sound good, Mommy?"

"Both of you were wonderful," Nell smiled, "It was so nice of James to invite you to sing with him."

"Sing again!" Gabby cheered.

"Okay, and James, what do you say we have you give the red nose another try?" Bobby Lee held a red nose out to James.

Recalling how he'd been sick last year, and sneezed while wearing it, James shook his head. "And have me sneeze in it again? I don't think so!" He shuddered; even though he had cleaned the nose, it still felt strange on him after that.

"Okay," Nell smiled, "If you don't want to wear it, you don't have to, James."

"Thank you," James smirked, taking it from Bobby Lee and putting it on Ricky. "He can be your reindeer instead."

"Ricky reindeer?" Elena giggled.

"Ricky the red-nosed reindeer," James sang as he looked up at him.

"Helen, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobby Lee grinned.

"You bet," Nell grinned. "Sabrina! Madeline! Come on over here!" She started another song as her sisters joined the group.

When they were close, James took Ricky in his arms and said, said, Hey, Elena, Gabby, Sabrina, Madeline…and Ricky!  
You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all

Even though she felt she was too old for this, even Madeline had to smile as she shouted along with Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby, Yeah!  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer

James grinned as he spun Ricky and joined in, Had a very shiny nose

Elena, Gabby, Sabrina, and Madeline joined in, And if you ever saw it

James sang back, You would even say it glows

The girls started the line, All of the other reindeer

James joined in, Used to laugh and call him names

Elena, Gabby, Sabrina, and Madeline sang together, They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games

James let the girls all hold Ricky as he sang, Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
"Rudolph, with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight"

James Elena Gabby Sabrina, and Madeline finished the verse together, Then how the reindeers loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
You'll go down in history"

"It's official; that's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Nell chuckled as she watched them.

"And yes, Helen; I'm getting pictures of this," Bobby Lee smirked as he took pictures.

"And I'm recording the song," Bianca whispered.

Unaware of their conversation, James continued singing, Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
"Rudolph, with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight"

James, Elena, Gabby, Sabrina, and Madeline finished the song together, Then how the reindeers loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer  
You'll go down in history"

As everyone applauded, Ricky squealed as Nell took him back. "Well, wasn't that fun! You did a great job, Ricky!"

Ricky squealed and reached for Nell, while the rest of the family congratulated James and the girls on such a great song.


	11. Vivian won't forget her secret serenade

**Someone asked about this song from Santa Claus is Coming to Town, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Vivian sang this to herself after being serenaded by the mysterious Secret Singer during the talent show. Even though she doesn't remember James running off after being unmasked, she won't soon forget him singing to her! She might sing this as she walks to a class the next day, unaware that she's going to get a second serenade and a surprise that night. Santa Claus is Coming to Town is not mine.**

Vivian (remembering the Secret Singer coming up to her): All the little cares picked along the way  
Suddenly have disappeared with yesterday  
Tossed above the fields and lost among the winds  
My world is beginning today.

(remembering how he danced with her) Oh, so many times have I walked this way  
And never seen the little things I see today  
Never had my head so high above the clouds  
My world is beginning today.

(remembering the tears in his eyes during the song) I know something's gonna happen  
But it's out of my hands  
Things are gonna start snappin'  
Without any plan.

(remembering his embrace and kiss after the song) All the little cares picked along the way  
Suddenly have disappeared with yesterday  
Tossed above the fields and lost among the winds  
My world is beginning today  
My world is beginning today!


	12. Sisterly talks for the O'Malleys

**Sofia2017 planning asked about these songs from The Year Without a Santa Claus, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that as a deleted ending to chapter 23 of theblindwriter95's Family Love, Nell and Bobby Lee could see why Madeline was starting to have an attitude problem. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for coming up with the story that goes along with the songs. The Year Without a Santa Claus is not mine.**

After the party, Bobby Lee came into Madeline and Sabrina's room. "Time for bed, Madeline," he said as he tucked her in, "Elena and Gabby are asleep already."

As Nell came in, she saw that Madeline was awake. "Time to curl up in your cocoon, little Butterfly."

Madeline asked, "Can't I stay up a little longer, please?"

Nell shook her head. "No, Madeline. You know Santa don't come until everyone is asleep."

Madeline sighed. "But Sabrina said Santa isn't real, and you and Bobby Lee leave presents under the tree."

Bobby Lee smirked. "Madeline, Sabrina was messing with you!"

"Wait," Nell paused, "Was that why you were upset at the party?"

"Yes," Madeline admitted, "Sabrina said…"

"It doesn't matter what Sabrina said," Nell said as she took her on her lap. "Come here, Maddie."

"But what about you and Bobby Lee?" Madeline asked.

"Well, let's put it this way," Nell started as she began to sing.

Nell: _I believe in Santa Claus  
Like I believe in love  
I believe in Santa Claus  
And everything he does  
There's no question in my mind  
That he does exist  
Just like love I know he's there  
Waiting to be missed_

Bobby Lee smiled as he joined her, _I believe in Santa Claus  
But there was a time  
I thought I had grown too old  
For such a childish rhyme  
He became a dream to me  
'Til one Christmas night  
Someone stood beside my bed  
With a beard of white  
"So you're too old for Santa Claus"?  
He said with a smile  
"Then you're too old for all the things  
That make a life worthwhile  
For what is happiness but dreams  
And do they all come true  
Look at me and tell me, son  
What is real to you?"_

Nell and Bobby Lee sang together, _Just believe in Santa Claus  
Like you believe in love  
Just believe in Santa Claus  
And everything he does_

Nell hugged her as she sang _, Wipe that question from your mind  
Yes, he does exist!_

Bobby Lee joined in, _Just like love you knows he's there  
Waiting to be missed_

He and Nell finished the song as Madeline fell asleep, _Just like love I know he's there  
Waiting to be missed_

They laid Madeline on her bed and went to check on Sabrina. They found her drawing something, and she looked lost in thought.

"I am the oldest. Madeline is the youngest, along with Elena, Gabby, and Ricky," Sabrina mused. "I wonder…" She thought back to all the fun she and Madeline used to have when they were younger. As she recalled everything that happened in her life recently, and about what she said at the party, she gasped, "What I have I done?!"

They sat on the bed as Sabrina softly sang to herself as she drew a picture of a sad girl.

Sabrina: _I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't mean a thing if you're not here with me  
I'll have a blue Christmas that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white  
But, I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

She looked up when she heard Bobby Lee's voice. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Go eat a peanut butter and banana sandwich, Bobby Lee," Nell smirked as she turned to her sister. "Sabrina, all Elvis jokes aside, why aren't you asleep?"

Sabrina sighed as she looked up. "Nell, I did something kind of bad this week."

"Go on," Nell urged her.

Sabrina sighed. "I never meant to tell Madeline that Santa wasn't real! It's just … she kept talking about her list, and I told her that Santa and the tooth fairy aren't real, and you and the grown-ups take our teeth and leave money and gifts under the tree," She buried her face in her sister's chest as she continued, "I'm sorry, Nell! And Madeline was shouting at me in class on the last day, but I didn't want her to miss the party, so I kept quiet about it! I'm sorry, really I am!"

As Nell rocked her, she said, "I thought something was wrong. Was that why Madeline had an attitude at the party tonight?" When Sabrina nodded, Nell continued, "Sabrina, please don't say things like that around Madeline anymore."

"Okay," Sabrina murmured.

Nell shook her head. "I mean it, because she has a habit of repeating what you say to Elena and Gabby."

Sabrina nodded in understanding. "I never thought of that before…"

Bobby Lee said, "Well maybe next time you will."

"Okay," Sabrina agreed. "And to make it up to everyone, I'll help Elena and Gabby all this week too, just like Madeline had to that one time."

"Okay, and like I told her, Bobby Lee and I'll do the things that require a grown-up's attention. We know you could handle it, but for now, just play with Elena and Gabby and keep them company," Nell agreed. "And we'll start after the holiday. No sense ruining your holiday with a punishment."

"You feel better now, Sabrina?" Bobby Lee asked. When Sabrina nodded, he said, "Okay, now go to sleep and forget about all that bad stuff."


	13. A Wassalia surprise from Queen Melinda

**Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and Happy Wassalia, everyone! It's well known that Queen Melinda always loved music, and holiday songs were always some of her favorites to sing around the castle. This Diana Rae song was always one of her favorite ones to sing with James and Amber when they were younger. On the Wassalia following James' return to singing in public, Dorrie and Candice went to Queen Melinda's ghost, and asked her to sing this again, and they made a tape of the song for Amber, James, and even one for Roland so they could have a special present from her, since they all liked this song too. Diana Rae's music is not mine.**

"This was wonderful," Roland smiled as the family enjoyed their Wassalia gifts. "Thank you, everyone!"

"Excuse me, King Roland," Dorrie spoke up from where she and Candice were standing in the door, "But Candice and I have some gifts for you, James, and Amber."

"Dorrie, Candice, this is so nice of you," Amber smiled as they handed her, James, and Roland each a cassette.

"And you won't believe how we got this," Candice grinned as she took one of the tapes, put it in a tape player, and started it.

Immediately, they heard Queen Melinda's voice, just as clearly as if she was actually in the room with them: The stockings are hung, the popcorn is strung, everything's in place

"Oh, Dorrie! Candice!" Amber smiled as she hugged them as the song started.

It's a magical night, the Christmas tree lights up the smile on every face  
The scene is complete with a holiday treat, milk and cookies made of gingerbread  
Along with a note filled with wishes and hopes, waiting for the man in red

"Dorrie, Candice, this is wonderful!" Roland smiled as he heard one of Melinda's favorite holiday songs.

The kids beg and plead for Daddy to read The Night Before Christmas once more  
But Mama hugs them good night, Daddy tucks them in tight, then they quietly close the door  
Well, usually, they would go right to sleep, but tonight they're wide awake instead  
'Cause their little hearts are beating loud in the dark, waiting for the man in red

"It's more than that, Dad; it's brilliant! Dorrie, Candice, how did you do this?" James asked, with a grin as wide as Roland and Amber's.

Like the angel hair and the mistletoe, they're all hanging around for the jolly old soul  
Ho-ho, don't blink, and you know why, he comes and goes in the wink of an eye

"Being witches, we can see and hear ghosts, remember?" Dorrie smiled as Candice and Lucinda nodded beside her. "A few days ago, we asked her to sing this, and we taped it. We also put a spell on the tapes so everyone, including those who don't have witch powers, can hear it."

"They told me they were doing this for you," Lucinda added. "I promised to keep the secret for them."

Now they've all settled down, there's hardly a sound, why, even the dog's in bed  
He's lazily dozin', with one eye open, waiting for the man in red

"But I'm hearing us as kids," Amber observed, as James nodded beside her, since they were hearing the sounds of children giggling, "How did you do this without me and James with you?"

"Magic," Candice smiled.

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it?" James joked.

Like the angel hair and the mistletoe, they're all hanging around for the jolly old soul  
Ho-ho, don't blink, and you know why, he comes and goes in the wink of an eye

"You know us so well," Candice teased him, shoving a cookie into his mouth.

Wake up, come and see the presents under the tree, hey, you little sleepyheads  
You missed him again when you fell off to Dreamland, waiting for the man in red.  
But we'll all be here same time next year, waiting for the man

As he swallowed the last bite of cookie, James and Amber smiled as they heard themselves as young children, We'll catch him if we can!

Waiting for the man in red

"Dorrie, Candice, that was simply adorable!" Miranda smiled.

"That song was so cute!" Sofia grinned.

"Indeed," Roland smiled, "Thank you for this wonderful present!"

From where she was watching in the back of the room, Queen Melinda smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Happy Wassalia, Roland. And Happy Wassalia to you, James and Amber."


	14. Cedric and Greylock's musical fight

**Someone asked about this song from The Year Without a Santa Claus, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, during the events of Baileywhoops, Cedric and Greylock had a little musical battle in addition to their attempts to outdo each other as they entertain the kids during the Royal Jubilee. Of course, this is before they join the Order of the Wand, but they're still "frenemies." The kids also get into the act as Cedric and Greylock sing. The Year Without a Santa Claus is not mine.**

Cedric: I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow.  
I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister Ten below.  
Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch,  
Turns to snow in my clutch.  
I'm too much.

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow.

Cedric (spoken): That's right! Sing it, kids!

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below.

Cedric: Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch,  
Turns to snow in my clutch.

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's too much.

Cedric: I never want to know a day that's over 40 degrees,  
I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let it freeze...!

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow.

Cedric (spoken): That's right!

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below.

Cedric: Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch,  
Turns to snow in my clutch.  
Too much.

All: Too much!

Greylock: I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun.  
I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister Hundred and One.  
They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch.  
I'm too much.

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun.  
He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister Hundred and One.

Greylock: They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch.

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's too much.

Greylock (spoken): Thank you.  
(sings) I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees,  
I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!  
(Spoken) Oh, some like it hot, but I like it _really_ hot! [chortles]

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun.

Greylock (spoken): Sing it, children!

James/Amber/Jin/Jun/Vivian: He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister Hundred and One.

Greylock: They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch.  
I'm too much.

All: Too much!


	15. The Royal Prep band's special message

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic holiday song from Band Aid, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if the Royal Prep band performed this at a holiday Battle of the Bands. And since Vivian's not acting like the diva that Baron von Rocha was turning her into anymore, everyone can have fun as they perform. And it gets even more fun for them as they do all their favorite things during the song, like Vivian and Sofia's special spin moves. Band Aid's music is not mine.**

James: It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade

Vivian: And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time

Sofia (doing her spin move with Vivian): But say a prayer to pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun

Khalid: There's a world outside your window

Amber joins in: And it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears

James: And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom

Khalid: Well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you

James and Amber: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life

Vivian and Sofia: Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow

Vivian/Sofia/James/Khalid/Amber: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Vivian and Sofia: Here's to you

James and Amber: Raise a glass for everyone

Khalid: Here's to them underneath that burning sun

Vivian/Sofia/James/Khalid/Amber: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

James: Feed the world  
Feed the world

Khalid: Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world

Sofia: Let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world

Amber: Let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world

Vivian: Let them know it's Christmas time...


	16. The Dunwiddie Gals' reunion concert

**Since a talent show in Hexley Hall is coming up, I thought it would be nice if Dorrie, Candice, and some of their friends got together for a reunion concert. They sang together before, and since they had so much fun with their last song, they decided to do another one. But this time, they have new people joining them. The Dunwiddie Gals are from chapter 38 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie. Jim Brickman's music is not mine.**

The royal family had gathered in the ballroom so they could watch Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and some of their friends rehearse their act for a Hexley Hall talent show.

"It's nice to see the Dunwiddie Gals together again," Sofia smiled. "They haven't sung together for a while."

"But could we borrow James for this?" Ruby asked. "We've got a piano here, and none of us really play. I mean, we've dabbled. But Candice has her fiddle with her, and Dorrie offered to play the drum, but we need someone on the piano."

"No problem," James smiled as he sat down at the piano and held up a sheet of paper. "Is this the song you want?"

Lucinda grinned when she saw the title. "That's perfect! Or as you so eloquently put it, James, it's brilliant!"

James laughed with the girls as he accompanied them as they began to sing.

Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, and their friends Adair Starwell and Matilda Honey sang together, Fa la la la la it's Christmas  
Fa la la la la the church bells chime  
Fa la la la we are celebrating  
Love it's Christmas time

Dorrie started the verse, Snow is falling on our nose  
Underneath the mistletoe  
twinkling lights are green and gold and red looking so pretty

Candice joined in, All around the world boys and girl are caroling  
You can almost hear the angels when they sing

The girls sang together again, Fa la la la la it's Christmas  
Fa la la la la the church bells chime  
Fa la la la we are celebrating  
Love it's Christmas time

Ruby, Jade, and even Sofia started the next verse, In the world likes beautiful and bright  
It's like everything is alright as we deck the halls with  
Love and joy this season

Lucinda, James, and Matilda joined in, Snow is falling on our nose  
Underneath the mistletoe  
twinkling lights are green and gold and red looking so pretty

Adair and Amber joined in, All around the world boys and girl are caroling  
You can almost hear the angels when they sing

The Dunwiddie Gals sang the chorus together, Fa la la la la it's Christmas  
Fa la la la la the church bells chime  
Fa la la la we are celebrating  
Fa la la la la it's Christmas time

Sofia, James, and Amber joined in, In the world likes beautiful and bright  
It's like everything is alright as we deck the halls with  
Love and joy this season

Everyone finished the song, Fa la la la la it's Christmas  
Fa la la la la the church bells chime  
Fa la la la we are celebrating  
Fa la la la la it's Christmas time

The Dunwiddie Gals shouted together, Merry Christmas!

"Well done, all of you!" Roland smiled.

"Yes; I love songs that have audience participation," Miranda grinned, hugging Sofia and Amber, and blowing a kiss to James.

"You guys are going to be great!" Sofia added.


	17. Desmond's Christmas surprise for Amber

**STR2D3PO asked about this Scotty McCreary song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if some of the princes got together and sang this at a Royal Prep holiday party. Desmond even surprises Amber when he takes the lead and dances with her. Scotty McCreary's music is not mine.**

Everyone was having a lot of fun at Royal Prep's annual holiday party. They loved hearing James sing their favorite holiday songs. When he had finished serenading Vivian, Desmond came up to him with some of the other princes.

"James, you've been glued to the karaoke machine since the party started," Zandar joked. "Why don't you give someone else a chance to sing?"

"Yeah, James, we know how great you are when it comes to music, and we're all happy you're singing in public, but let the rest of us sing something too!" Hugo agreed as Desmond came up, and to everyone's surprise, he had a CD in his hand.

"James, is it okay if I sing this?" Desmond asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Desmond?" James joked, knowing that Desmond rarely ever did karaoke. True, he was in the Music Appreciation class, and he sang, but he never participated when the class had a Karaoke Day, and the thought of doing a solo scared him to death.

"I actually do like the song," Desmond admitted. "But could all of you sing it with me?"

"I think we all know the answer to that, Des!" James grinned.

The other princes agreed, and Desmond gave the cue to start the song.

James, Zandar, Hugo, Everett, and Frederick also took microphones and sang backup for Desmond. Christmas  
Christmas  
Christmas

Desmond came up to the front and started singing, Well, it's Christmas time pretty baby  
And the snow is falling on the ground  
I said it's Christmas time pretty baby  
And the snow is falling down  
Well you be a real good little girl now  
'Cause Santa Claus is back in town

All the girls were surprised, but none were as surprised as Amber. She had no idea that Desmond would do a song this wild! But then again, she had no idea that James would start singing in public again. She was happy to know that for both times, she had been proven wrong.

Seeing the grin on her face, Desmond also grinned as he continued the song. Got no sleigh with reindeer  
No sack on my back  
You're gonna see me comin' in a big black Cadillac

All the girls started whooping as he started the chorus. The whooping became screaming when Desmond jumped off the stage, came to Amber, and started dancing with her.

Oh, it's Christmas time pretty baby  
And the snow is falling on the ground  
Well you be a real good little baby  
Santa Claus is back in town

James, Hugo, Zandar, Everett, and Frederick joined in again, Christmas  
Christmas  
Christmas

"Way to go, Desmond!" Everett shouted over the instrumental break.

"Great job, Desmond!" Frederick called.

Desmond grinned as he sang to Amber, Hang up your pretty stockings  
And turn off the light  
Santa Claus is comin' down your chimney tonight  
Oh, it's Christmas time pretty baby  
And the snow is falling on the ground  
Well you be a real good little baby  
Santa Claus is back in town

James, Hugo, Zandar, Frederick, and Everett finished the song, Christmas  
Christmas  
Christmas

Everyone was wildly applauding Desmond's performance as he sat down again. "Well, it looks like I've got some stiff karaoke competition," James grinned as he sat next to him. "That was brilliant, Des!"

"Thanks, James," Desmond smiled. "But I just did that for fun."

"You did an awesome job, Desmond," Hugo grinned.

"Desmond, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that was fun for everybody!" Amber grinned, stealing a kiss from him under the mistletoe.


	18. The animals have some holiday fun

**Sofia2017 asked about this song from The Chipmunks, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if Clover, Mia, and Robin got together with Wormwood, either following the events of Cedric Be Good (where they spent time playing together, even if Wormwood was distracting them), or to have their own fun with him as payback for the events of Day of the Sorcerers (it's true they weren't there, but as we all know, Sofia tells them everything!). And poor Wormwood, at the receiving end of Clover's teasing! The Chipmunks are not mine.**

Clover/Mia/Robin: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Bells are ringing all around  
Snowflakes fall and lights adorn our  
Very merry tinsel town

Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Santa sits us on his knee  
Christmas gifts lie patiently  
Beneath our decorated tree  
Fa ya la la ya la la la leee!

Merry Christmas!  
Happy Hanukkah!  
It's that time  
To send a gift  
To those of us less fortunate

Clover: Wormwood, if Christmas is so merry, why did you say it makes you uptight?

Wormwood: Uh, I never said that, furrball.

Mia: Yes you did.

Wormwood: I don't need this from you, Mistress Mia.

Clover: You said you can't wait for it to be over and that-

Wormwood: Ho-ho-ho, furrball, that's your line, ho-ho-ho.

Clover/Mia/Robin: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Carolers sing merrily  
Presents promise happiness  
If only temporarily

Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Sofia gives a baby truck  
We are way too old for that  
But Wormwood tells us to suck it up  
Fa ya la la ya la la la yup!

Merry Christmas!  
Happy Hanukkah!  
It's that time  
To celebrate  
The ten gifts we'll appreciate

Clover: Like, food, Sof, send us food.

Wormwood: Furrball!

Mia: We want more food, Sofia.

Clover/Mia/Robin: Yeah!

Wormwood: Uh-shall we just stick to the lyrics Cedric wrote, PLEASE!

Clover: Aw- but you're in a bad mood anyway, and just be-

Wormwood: I am NOT IN A BAD MOOD!

Robin: Wormwood, you always said to be honest with our feelings.

Wormwood: So!

Mia: Just admit that you're stressed.

Wormwood: I am NOT STRESSED!

Clover/Mia/Robin: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Cars are honking constantly  
Giving Wormwood headaches  
And increasing his anxiety

Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Humans seem to go berserk  
Why is Wormwood so wigged-out  
When Santa Claus does all the work?  
Fa ya la la ya la la berserk!

Wormwood: Uh-okay, hold it right there, you three.  
This is not what Cedric wrote, and I never said to suck it up!

Clover/Mia/Robin (singsong): Yes you did.

Robin: 'Suck it up you three, just quit your whining and suck it up!'  
That's what you said, Wormwood.

Wormwood: Uh- can we just stick to the song!

Clover: We're just trying to express our feelings.  
And just because we want pillows and food, AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-!

Wormwood: Oh just suck it up, Furrball!

Clover: Ha-ha! Gotcha!

Wormwood: Furrball!

Clover: You are so busted!

Wormwood: Furrball!

Clover: Oh, just admit that-

Wormwood: FURRBALL!

Clover/Mia/Robin: Ho ho ho  
And jingle jingle  
Bells are ringing all around  
Snowflakes fall and lights adorn our  
Very merry tinsel town

Oh yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh yeah oh


	19. James helps cheer up Nell's sisters

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Andy Williams song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if James helped Madeline and Sabrina when Madeline is upset. They know he's singing with his door open, to Sabrina's relief, and the song James sings is one they all love. Andy Williams' music is not mine.**

"It's going to be okay, Maddie," Sabrina tried to comfort her sister, who had awakened from a nap in tears.

"No it won't! We'll never be free from Jimmy! Never!" Madeline cried.

"Nell and Bobby Lee said that Jimmy, Beth, and Robby will be executed two days after New Years'," Sabrina assured her. "It's going to be all right, Maddie; after that, we'll never have to think of them again."

"You mean it?" Madeline asked.

"Of course I do," Sabrina smiled. "Come on. Let's go see James. If he can help Elena and Gabby with songs when they're sad or scared, I'm sure he can do the same for you."

"Okay," Madeline agreed.

They came to James' room, where they heard him singing. Sabrina smiled when she saw that his door was open. She'd always hated it when he had his door closed when he sang, and now that he had his door open again, she was always coming in to sing with him.

James smiled as he looked up and his song ended. "Sabrina, Madeline, what brings you here?"

"We need a song," Sabrina started, "Maddie needs one to cheer her up."

"Nightmare, huh?" James asked, recognizing the look on her face. When Madeline and Sabrina nodded, he said, "My birth mother always said that music makes everything better. Do you want to sing something with me?"

"Yeah! Something fun!" Madeline smiled.

James grinned as he picked a tape up. "I think I've got a fun song right here." He started the tape and sang, Happy holiday

Sabrina and Madeline smiled as they recognized one of Nell's favorite songs and joined in, Happy holiday

James grinned as he sang back, Happy holiday

Sabrina and Madeline echoed, Happy holiday

James sang to them, While the merry bells keep ringing  
Happy holidays to you

Sabrina and Madeline smiled as they sang, Happy holiday  
Happy holiday

James started the song, It's the holiday season  
And Santa Claus is coming round  
The Christmas snow is white on the ground  
When ol' Santa gets into town  
He'll be coming down the chimney, down

Sabrina and Madeline joined in, He'll be coming down the chimney, down

James started dancing with Madeline as he sang to her, It's the holiday season  
And Santa Claus has got a toy  
For every good girl and good little boy  
Santa's a great big bundle of joy  
When he's coming down the chimney down

Sabrina and Madeline giggled as they joined him, When he's coming down the chimney down

James took Sabrina as his next partner as he sang, He'll have a big fat pack upon his back  
And lots of goodies for you and me  
So leave a peppermint stick for ol' St. Nick  
Hanging on the Christmas tree  
It's the holiday season

Sabrina and Madeline giggled as they echoed, It's the holiday season

James spun Sabrina as he sang, So whoop-de-do and hickory dock  
And don't forget to hang up your sock  
'Cause just exactly at 12 o'clock  
He'll be coming down the chimney down

Sabrina and Madeline echoed, He'll be coming down the chimney down

James spun Madeline as he continued, He'll have a big fat pack upon his back  
(Sabrina and Madeline giggled as they sang, Yeah!)  
And lots of goodies for you and for me  
So leave a peppermint stick for Ol' St. Nick

They sang together, Hanging on the Christmas tree

James started the last verse, It's the holiday season

Sabrina and Madeline echoed, It's the holiday season

James continued, So whoop-de-do  
And dickory dock  
And don't forget to hang up your sock  
Cause just exactly  
At twelve o'clock  
He'll be coming down  
The chimney

James, Sabrina and Madeline sang together, Coming down the chimney  
Coming down the chimney down

Sabrina and Madeline started the chorus this time, Happy Holiday

James did the echo, Happy Holiday

Sabrina and Madeline sang together, Happy Holiday

James joined them as they sang together, Happy Holiday  
While the Merry bells keep ringing  
Happy Holiday to you

Sabrina and Madeline smiled as they sang together, Happy Holiday  
Happy Holiday  
Happy Holiday  
Happy Holiday

The girls fell giggling onto James' bed. "That was fun!" Madeline smiled.

"It sure was," James smiled, "My birth mother used to sing this with me and Amber when we were sad during the holidays too. But on an unrelated note, Madeline, I hear you want to use Jagger as your therapy dog, just like Elena does. By all means, feel free to do that. I'll even stay with you, just like I do for her."

"Thanks, James," Madeline smiled. "I think he'll be able to help me."

"You think?" James asked.

"No, I know he'll be able to help me!" Madeline smiled.


	20. Sofia won't give up

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia thought of this as another Protector theme song for herself, and as she sings it, she could remember all the other times she was faced with a difficult situation, and she never gave up. Winx Club is not mine.**

Sofia (thinking of her first day as a princess): When I think I'm like dead,  
When I feel like I'm trapped,  
And it seems all of my dreams are gone.  
I remember your voice,  
Telling me: "here's a choice,  
Don't think twice, put on a smile and move on."

(recalling her first day at Royal Prep) Like an arrow I fly, any wall I will climb,  
'Cause there's nothing that can stop me now.  
Now I know who I am,  
Now I know what I can,  
Now I know I'm gonna make it tonight.

(recalling the Flying Derby tryouts) Just take a look.. deep into my heart...  
my eyes are on fire...  
Gonna reach the stars...

(remembering her magic lessons with Cedric) I'm not givin' up,  
I'm not givin' up,  
I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive.  
I will follow them,  
I'll stand up again,  
Here I am and I'll do the best I can.  
Life is cool as long as we're together,  
Laugh it out, because it's now or never.  
I'm not givin' up,  
I'm not givin' up,  
I will find my way and I'll make my dream come true...!

(thinking of her adventure with the Buttercups) Change your clothes, change your mind,  
Leave the bad things behind,  
Now it's time to let the good times roll.  
Take a breath, take a break,  
Feel alive, feel awake,  
Don't think twice, put on a smile and move on.

(recalling her first adventure with Aunt Tilly) Like a rocket I fly, any mountain I'll climb,  
'Cause there's nothing that can stop me now.  
Now I know who I am,  
Now I know what I can,  
Now I know I'm gonna make it somehow.

(recalling her first meeting with Princess Ivy) Just take a look.. deep into my heart...  
my eyes are on fire...  
Gonna reach the stars...

(thinking of how she faced off against Grimtrix with Cedric) I'm not givin' up,  
I'm not givin' up,  
I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive.  
I will follow them,  
I'll stand up again  
Here I am and I'll do the best I can.  
Life is cool as long as we're together,  
Laugh it out, because it's now or never.  
I'm not givin' up,  
I'm not givin' up,  
I will find my way and I'll make my dream come true...!

(thinking of her first meeting with Chrysta for Protector training) I'm not givin' up,  
I'm not givin' up,  
I'll keep fighting to keep my dream alive.

(as she falls asleep) I will follow them  
I'll stand up again,  
Here I am and I'll do the best I can.  
Life is cool as long as we're together,  
Laugh it out, because it's now or never.  
I'm not givin' up,  
I'm not givin' up,  
I would just find my way and I'll make my dream come true...!


	21. A music lesson and an unexpected game

**It's true that James has loved music from a young age. And he's always there to play something for any occasion. But when he's first starting out after some of his birth mother's first lessons, he thinks he's ready to do a solo for her. Little does he know that Roland and Melinda have other plans for him. Thanks to Niagra14301 for helping on some of the details. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Roland and Melinda's wedding anniversary was coming up soon, and seven-year-old James couldn't decide on what to get them. He knew Amber was going to paint a new portrait for them, but he wanted to do something different. True, they'd teamed up before, but now Amber wanted to do something by herself. He'd said that was okay, since he wanted to do something by himself too, but now he was running out of ideas. Suddenly, after a few minutes, he thought of something.

"I think I'll surprise Mom and Dad and play one of their favorite songs at the party next week," James decided. He remembered one of the songs Melinda had sung with her friends once when she was younger, and how much Roland loved folk music. He grinned as he found the music, and he remembered that this was one of the songs they used to sing to him and Amber when they were younger. He knew it was a new song to him since he'd never played it before, but if there was one thing he and Melinda liked, it was taking on a musical challenge.

Back in his room, James smiled as he started the music. He remembered her lessons on keeping time, and tapped his fingers on the bed to the beat. "Tap your fingers on something first, then on the piano when you're ready," she'd said.

Just like birds of a feather  
We too have followed the golden sun  
It feels so good,  
Knowin' the watchman's gone

Roland and Melinda heard the song, and smiled as they slipped inside.

If I give you a rose, buddy  
Would you please bury it in the fields?  
I seen a rose  
Watchin' it all fold out

James looked up when he felt something tapping his shoulder. "I see you paid attention to my lessons," Melinda smiled. "And Roland, this is one of our favorite songs!"

She softly joined in, There's a train down at the station  
It's come to carry my bones away  
Two engines on  
Twenty-one coaches long

"So it is, Melinda," Roland smiled as he sat on James' other side and saw the music sheets, "I think he wants to learn to play this."

Melinda smiled as she and James sang together, End to end  
Twenty-one coaches bend  
The watchman's out  
Kickin' the bums about

Roland started tapping his fingers on James' ribs in time to the music as he joined in, If I wait for the right moment  
You can bet I'll climb aboard unseen  
I've done it before  
I know I can do it in my sleep

As she heard James laughing, Melinda smiled as she joined in, The watchman's out  
Kickin' the bums about  
The watchman's out  
Kickin' your dreams about

"But in all seriousness, Roland, how is James supposed to learn this song if you do that?" she added.

Roland looked up from where he was tickling James' sides. "You mean this isn't part of your lesson?"

He smiled as he sang with James, As I leave you in the sunset  
Got one more nothin' I'd like to say  
"You don't know me  
A son of the sea am I"

Melinda rolled her eyes and smirked as she felt James squirming under her. "No, and besides, the tempo you're using is too fast. It's more like this!"

She slowly tapped her fingers on James' ribs with Roland as she continued, As I say to you, my brother  
If you live to follow the golden sun  
You better beware  
Knowin' the watchman's always there

By now, James was laughing and trying to push their hands away as he tried to sing, If you find me feedin' daisies  
Please turn my face up to the sky  
And leave me be  
Watchin' the moon roll by

"Wait a minute; the piano's not supposed to fight back!" Roland grinned, pinning James on the bed.

As Melinda gave up on the lesson and tickled James along with him, Roland grinned as he continued the verse, Whatever I was  
You know it was all because  
I've been on the town  
Washin' the bullslark down

Melinda smirked. "Roland, little pitchers!"

Roland leaned over and kissed her. "As long as he sings this in his room, it's fine!"

He and Melinda finished the song, since by now, James was laughing too hard to finish, The watchman's out  
Kickin' your dreams about  
It feels so good  
Knowin' the watchman's gone  
It's like a song  
Knowin' the watchman's gone

"And how is he supposed to learn to play this song or sing it when he's laughing so hard? Oh, well…what do you say I teach you how to play this song later, James?" Melinda grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay!" James laughed under them.


	22. The Order of the Wand's first meeting

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Nickelodeon's School of Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, before he revealed his plans for the Order of the Wand in Day of the Sorcerers, Grimtrix led some of the wizards who came to his secret meeting in a little sing-along before he reveals his true intentions. Of course, this is before they learn about what's going on and Aleena leaves. School of Rock is not mine.**

"Welcome, my friends, to this little meeting of a new organization I call The Order of the Wand," Grimtrix started. "Before we begin, I thought it might be nice if we all have a little sing-along."

"That sounds like fun," Aleena, the Royal Sorceress of Orillia, smiled.

"Oh, you've no idea of the fun we're going have, my dear," Grimtrix smiled as he made some music start.

Grimtrix (sings): Waiting  
Spent my whole life waiting  
But I don't even need to fake it on  
I'm gonna make it to the top

Morgana: Say I'm  
Just wasting my time  
This is everything I am  
And I'm never gonna stop

Cedric: So start the show  
Yeah, here we go

Order of the Wand: We got one shot  
Tick tock  
Blink and then it's all gone  
So long  
Let me hear you say whoa, our time is now

Baron von Rocha: Because you know tomorrow  
Won't wait  
And I don't wanna find out  
It's too late  
Let me hear you say whoa, our time is now  
Our time is now

Greylock: Look back  
I ain't ever gonna look back  
I got nothing but a thousand more horizons on the way

Cedric: Rolling  
Gotta keep on rolling  
I'm not gonna let another perfect moment slip away

Aleena: Look out below  
We're gonna glow

Order of the Wand: You got one shot  
Tick tock  
Blink and then it's all gone  
So long  
Let me hear you say whoa, our time is know

Grimtrix: Because you know tomorrow  
Won't wait  
And I don't wanna find out  
It's too late  
Let me hear you say whoa, our time is now

Morgana: We got one shot  
Tick tock  
Blink and then it's all gone  
So long

Aleena: Let me hear you say whoa, our time it's know  
Because you know tomorrow  
Won't wait  
And I don't wanna find out  
It's too late

Order of the Wand: Let me hear you say whoa, our time is now  
Whoa, our time is now  
Our time is now

"And now, friends, the real reason I brought you all together…" Grimtrix said to the group.


	23. Hildegard ponders her feelings

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Arthur, so enjoy your request! I thought Hildegard might sing this to herself when Amber leaves her in Sidekick Cleo when she wants her to make the right choice regarding her attitude. Hildegard might also think about what her friendship with Cleo really means to her. Arthur is not mine.**

Amber: It's you that has to make a choice, Hildy. What's more important: having everything your way, or having a best friend?

Hildegard (as Amber leaves): Maybe she's right. I like having my way, but Cleo's a part of my life too. Do I really want to give her up so everything goes my way?

(sings) I've got a clubhouse  
I think it's the biggest in the world  
Of course I'd be a princess  
And Cleo a serving girl  
It'd be so neat  
And if she was sweet  
I might even let her be queen-o  
But not this time  
'Cause I can't be with Cleo

Check out this toy train  
Something Cleo would love to use  
Maybe she'd drive it  
While I eat cake in the caboose  
I'd be warm in my stole  
While she shoveled coal  
Till there was nothing we hadn't seen-o  
But not this time  
'Cause I can't be with Cleo

Oh, these video games are just so lame  
When you only play the computer  
And who will I take to see Swan Lake?  
I guess I will bring my tutor  
(spoken sarcastically) Oh, that'll be a lot of fun.

Here is a puzzle  
It's in 20,000 pieces  
Maybe I'll finish it  
By the time I have grandnieces

Oh, I got pretty dolls, stuffed animals, a miniature submarine-o  
But what good are presents?  
I find them so unpleasant  
Who wants presents if I can't share them with... Cleo?  
Cleo, Cleo  
Oh!


	24. Hugo's change of heart

**Someone asked about this song from the Tangled special Queen for a Day, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if Hugo sang this as he tried to make up for his earlier behavior during the Flying Derby tryouts and the Flying Crown race. He wants to make his family and friends proud, and he remembers how Sofia always helped him to do that. Tangled is not mine.**

Hugo (recalling how he acted during Flying Derby tryouts): Maybe I make things a mess  
And maybe you're right to have doubts in me  
Maybe, but nevertheless  
If you for once could just trust me

Just this once let me come through for you  
The way that you want me to  
Let me make you proud  
Let me show you the best in me  
Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall  
And when I return  
And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be  
Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all

(thinking of his attitude during the Flying Crown practice) Sure, I've made lots of mistakes  
I know that I've disappointed you  
Still, though, whatever it takes  
I'm gonna fix it, just watch me

Just you wait, I'll make it up to you  
If it's the last thing I ever do  
I will make you proud  
I will make you have faith in me  
I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past

(as he does Ice Dancing with Sofia) I will save the day  
And come back here triumphantly  
'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you see your son rising at last  
The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last


	25. James and Wendell's thoughts of camp

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Simple Plan, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if James and Wendell voiced their disappointment at being at Camp Wilderwood, for various reasons (Wendell being sent there by his parents, and James because of the Itching Ivy incident). Of course, Sofia just thinks they're being overly dramatic about the whole thing; little do they know, they're going to end up having fun. Simple Plan's music is not mine.**

James: Six a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it

Wendell: I punch in  
I'm still sleeping  
Watch the clock  
But it's not moving  
'Cause every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

James and Wendell: And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever

Wendell: Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating (James: On and on)  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending

James and Wendell: And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever

James: Whoa, every day is the worst day ever

Wendell: It's so long  
I can't go on  
It's so long  
I can't go on

James and Wendell: And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever  
Whoa, every day is the worst day ever

James: Whoa, is the worst day ever

Wendell: Whoa, is the worst day ever

James and Wendell: Whoa, is the worst day ever


	26. Ivy's healing song for Roma

**Someone asked about this song from Piglet's Big Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during Ivy's True Colors, Ivy sings this when Roma falls victim to the Dep Sleeps. As she tries to wake him up, Ivy learns that what's going on is her problem as well. Piglet's Big Movie is not mine.**

Princess Ivy (spoken): Roma? Wake up! Wake up! (starting to cry) Why is my face wet? Good heavens, what's this salty discharge coming from my eye?

Sofia (spoken): Well…you're crying…

Princess Ivy (sings): The more I look inside,  
The more he isn't there.  
What am I supposed to do,  
When Roma is not everywhere?

The more I rack my brain,  
The more I search in vain.  
I guess I'll have a little snack,  
And wait for it to start to rain...

(spoken over the instrumental): I actually sang this to Roma when we first met...

(sings) Maybe, I will draw a picture...  
And while I'm busy doing that...  
My mind will wander off somewhere,  
And Roma will reappear...  
My mind will wander off somewhere,  
And Roma will be right here!

(then when Roma wakes up...)

(spoken): Welcome back, my little stinkbomb! I'm so glad you're all better!

The more I look inside,  
The more you're real to me.  
I see you here,  
I see you there,  
Feel you everywhere!


	27. Amber's song for Miranda and Melinda

**Someone asked about this classic Celine Dion song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, when she's reconciling with Miranda on the iceberg in Pirated Away, Amber starts singing a song Melinda used to sing to her. This is a special song for her because she remembers Melinda singing it to her when she had a bad day. Miranda might also join in, since she loves this artist, and knows what Amber's feeling. Celine Dion's music is not mine.**

Amber: For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, Mom  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all

Miranda joins in: You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Miranda: You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

Amber joins in: You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Amber: You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me

Miranda: A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration

Amber: Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

Miranda: You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Amber: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Miranda: You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me

Amber: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Miranda and Amber: I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me


	28. Clover's endless thoughts of Sofia

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Lion King musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during either the events of Finding Clover or Bunny Swap, when Clover's lost, he sings this as he thinks about Sofia. Little does he know that Sofia and her animal friends are also singing this as they search for him. The Lion King Musical is not mine.**

Clover: Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark is the day  
How can I find my way home?  
Home is an empty dream  
Lost to the night  
Sof, I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

When will the dawning break  
Oh, endless night  
Sleepless I dream of the day  
When you were by my side  
Guiding my path  
Sof, I can't find the way

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

Sofia/Mia/Robin/Crackle/Minimus (singing in the background): I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

Clover: I know  
Yes, I know  
The sun will rise  
Yes, I know  
I know  
The clouds must clear

I know that the night must end  
I know that the sun will rise  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside

Sofia/Clover/Mia/Robin/Minimus/Crackle: I know that the night must end  
And that the clouds must clear  
The sun  
The sun will rise  
The sun  
The sun will rise


	29. Elena and Gabby's froggy medley

**Sofia2017 planning asked about these songs from Barney, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during a music program at Elena and Gabby's preschool, they sang these songs with some of their friends. Of course, Amber would be tempted to run, since she's scared of frogs, but Bobby Lee, Roland, and Miranda are around her to help her with her fear. James also tells her that frogs sing, so there's nothing to be afraid of. Barney is not mine.**

"It's too bad Nell caught that cold," Miranda murmured as a group of children finished their last song. "She would have loved hearing this."

"I know," Roland assured her, "but Elena and Gabby said they'd sing the songs for her when we got home, and Robert's taping this for her and Bianca, so in a way they'll get to hear them."

"I've heard them practice the songs they're doing with their class," Sofia added, "And they're also doing some songs with their friends. They're so cute!"

"Indeed they were," Roland smiled as Elena, Gabby, and the rest of Miss Milly's preschool class mounted the stage.

When Miss Milly gave them the cue to start, the children all sang together, _There once was a green little frog, frog, frog_  
 _Who played in the woods on a log, log, log_

"A frog?" Amber cringed, "I hate frogs!"

Unaware of Amber's feelings toward frogs, the children continued, _A screech owl sitting in a tree, tree, tree_  
 _Came after the frog with a scree, scree, scree_  
 _When the frog heard the owl in a flash, flash, flash_  
 _He leaped in the pond with a splash, splash, splash_

"It's all right, Amber, it's just a song," Miranda murmured, patting her hand.

"You remember our birth mother telling you that frogs sing, right?" James asked.

Amber nodded, and tried to calm down and be more tolerant of the song.

Meanwhile, Elena and Gabby, and their class sang, _There once was a green little frog, frog, frog_  
 _Who played in the woods on a log, log, log_  
 _A screech owl sitting in a tree, tree, tree_  
 _Came after the frog with a scree, scree, scree_  
 _When the frog heard the owl in a flash, flash, flash_  
 _He leaped in the pond with a splash, splash, splash._

Everyone applauded, and Elena, Gabby and their friends Suzie and Sally came up. Bobby Lee grinned. Elena and Gabby had been excited about doing this song, and James had helped them practice. Of course, they knew how Amber felt about frogs too, and tried not to sing it when she was around.

Elena and Gabby started _, Three little speckled frogs_ _  
 _Sitting on a speckled log_  
 _Eating the most delicious bugs._  
 _Yum, yum!__

Suzie and Sally joined in, _One jumped into the pool_ _  
 _Where it was nice and cool._  
 _Then there were two speckled frogs._  
 _Croak, croak!__

As the girls sang, even Amber had to smile as she heard them. She thought frogs were scary, but the cuteness of the song overrode her fear.

Meanwhile, Suzie and Sally were singing, _Two little speckled frogs_ _  
 _Sitting on a speckled log_  
 _Eating the most delicious bugs._  
 _Yum, yum!__

Elena and Gabby sang the echo, _One jumped into the pool_ _  
 _Where it was nice and cool._  
 _Then there was one speckled frog._  
 _Croak, croak!__

Now all of them sang together, _One little speckled frog_ _  
 _Sitting on a speckled log_  
 _Eating the most delicious bugs._  
 _Yum, yum!_  
 _He jumped into the pool_  
 _Where it was nice and cool._  
 _Then there were no speckled frogs.__

When they came back to Bobby Lee after the show, Elena and Gabby were jumping up and down. "We do a good job?" Elena asked.

"You and Gab-Gab did a great job, Love Bug!" Bobby Lee smiled. "I'm proud of both of you!"

"Even though I'm scared of frogs, I love the songs they sing!" Amber smiled. "And you two were wonderful!"

"We play songs for Mommy at home?" Gabby asked.

"Of course we can," Bobby Lee smiled.


	30. Nell and her sisters' song of freedom

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Tangled the Series, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following their first night of freedom at the castle, Nell sang this to Madeline and Sabrina as they're getting ready for bed. They might relate, since like Rapunzel, they were freed from their prison, and now they're looking forward to a new and better future together. Tangled is not mine.**

Nell: Locked inside a tower

Sabrina: Kept behind a wall

Madeline: Sheltered from a world you've barely known

Nell: That's the way they treat you  
And what's worst of all  
Who's to blame? Just you and you alone

Madeline: There's much more inside of you than anyone can see  
And now the choice is yours  
Life waits beyond the doors

Sabrina: So step on through, the time has come  
And only you can set yourself free!

Nell: No one else can tell you what to do  
Or who to be!  
No one gets to say if you will stay or go

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: So use the gifts you're given  
Make the world your own  
Look inside your heart and find the key  
And set yourself free

Sabrina: Bound up by your worries  
Trapped by your mistakes  
Forced to play a role you never chose

Nell: Why not test your limits?  
You've got what it takes  
Let it out and follow where it goes

Madeline: No more letting someone else define you to a "T"  
You know that you are strong  
You've known it all along

Sabrina: So seize the day, let down your hair  
You'll find a way to set yourself free!

Nell: Now it's up to you and what you'll do  
And who you'll be  
You get to decide how far and wide you go

Nell/Madeline/Sabrina: So look to the horizon  
Open up your wings!  
Fly away to find your destiny  
And set yourself free


	31. Sofia and Amber's new sister song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Barney, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following one of their fights, Sofia and Amber used this to make up. Because no matter what, they know they'll always be sisters. Barney is not mine.**

Sofia (remembering how jealous Amber was when she first came): Sometimes we're real close friends.  
We stay up late and talk at night.

Amber (recalling how she sabotaged Sofia's debut ball): Other times we don't get along.  
There are even times we fight.

Sofia (remembering how she fixed Amber's dress): But I know she's always there.

Amber (remembering how she taught Sofia to dance): And I know she'll always care.

Sofia: She's my sister.

Amber: I love my sister.

Sofia (remembering how Amber stole her amulet): I've given her a great big hug  
When she was feeling bad.  
And then again I've said some things  
That have really made her mad.

Amber (recalling how she jumped in front of Ivy's dragonfly): But I know she's always there.

Sofia : And I know she'll always care.

Amber: She's my sister.

Sofia: I love my sister.

Sofia and Amber: But I know she's always there.  
And I know she'll always care.  
She's my sister. I love my sister.  
She's my sister. I love my sister.


	32. Ginger wants Clover to notice her

**Raven862 asked about this song from Seussical, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if Ginger tried to get Clover's attention following the events of Blue Ribbon Bunny, but he's lost in thought. He likes her as a friend, but Crackle is the one he really likes, even if he needs a little space from her hugs now and then! Seussical is not mine.**

GINGER: It's taken all my courage to approach you  
Not to mention all my stamina to follow you  
Across the hills and deserts.  
But I feel as if I'm ready  
To confess to you the feelings  
That I've hidden with great diligence and labor...  
Behind the façade  
Of your odd little next-door neighbor.  
My eyes are too small.  
I have very large feet.  
And I'm not very proud of how I first treated your friend  
But I can whistle really well  
That is something to see...

CLOVER: One hundred and two. One hundred and three.

GINGER: Oh, notice me, Clover, scale by scale.  
This is your next-door neighbor calling!  
Notice me, Clover.  
Clover, together  
We could be great  
Oh, notice me, Clover  
Put down the flower!  
This is your next door neighbor calling.  
There's a new leaf  
Your neighbor's turned over

CLOVER: Over and over,  
Flower by flower...

CLOVER AND GINGER: I was just a no one only yesterday.  
You showed up and showed me something more.  
Now I've become a someone  
Who has someone to believe in  
And to be there for...

(CLOVER continues his search)

GINGER (Quietly determined): I will not give up hope.  
I was hooked from the start  
When I noticed your kind  
And your powerful heart.  
So notice me, Clover...

CLOVER: Oh, the world would be something new

GINGER: Notice me, Clover

CLOVER: If they noticed a thing or two...

GINGER: Notice me, Clover

CLOVER AND GINGER: The way I notice you.

(The clock ticks as CLOVER continues his search.)

(GINGER finally exits in defeat. Time jumps to much later in his search.)

CLOVER: Two million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine.  
It's hopeless.

CRACKLE: You said it, Clover.

CLOVER (looking up): Who's there?

CRACKLE: It's me. Crackle. Up here.

(CLOVER sees Crackle, and shakes himself out of his daydream)

CLOVER: Crackle? How long have you been here?

CRACKLE: A few minutes now. I've thought about it, and maybe you should be with Ginger instead of me.

CLOVER: No, Ginger's nice, but I just needed time to recover from your last hug. You're still my Crackle!

CRACKLE: Woo-hoo! And you're still my Clover! Want to go play?

CLOVER: Uh, yeah!


	33. Amber's original feelings about Sofia

**It's true that Amber used to be jealous of Sofia when she first came to the castle in Once Upon a Princess. She might have also sung this classic Lee Ann Womack song when she was alone after Roland said that he was getting re-married, and that she and James are getting a new mother, and a new sister. Little does she know, she and Sofia will become good friends. Lee Ann Womack's music is not mine.**

Amber: I heard Daddy's gonna marry a shoemaker from Dunwiddie  
Then my brother came up, had the Sunday paper with him  
There was a girl on the social page  
Smilin' at me 'cause her mom's engaged  
I decided she don't take a very good picture

Roland (spoken): Amber, James, I trust you'll do your best to make your new sister feel welcome?

Amber (spoken sweetly): Of course, Father!

(sings when she's alone) It may be my personal jealous nature  
Rubbin' off, bringin' out unlady-like behavior  
It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger  
But I don't like her  
She may be an angel who spends all winter  
Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner  
A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner  
But I really hate her  
I'll think of a reason later

James (spoken): Are you okay, Amber?

Amber (spoken): I'm fine.

(sings when she's alone) I drew horns and blacked out her tooth with a marker  
Childish, yes, but she made such a thin little target  
I couldn't be happier on my own  
But I've got the slightest of a jealous bone  
And seein' her with Daddy tends to enlarge it

It may be my personal jealous nature  
Rubbin' off, bringin' out unlady-like behavior  
It sure ain't Christian to judge a stranger  
But I don't like her  
She may be an angel who spends all winter  
Bringin' the homeless blankets and dinner  
A regular Nobel Peace Prize winner  
But I really hate her  
I'll think of a reason later

Roland (spoken): Amber, are you all right?

Amber (spoken): Sure, couldn't be better!  
(sings when she's alone) Inside her head may lay all the answers  
For curin' diseases from baldness to cancer  
Salt of the earth and a real good dancer  
But I really hate her  
I'll think of a reason later

James (spoken as he comes in and finds the picture): What's this?

Amber [Spoken]: Well, it was just one tooth

James (spoken): Really, Amber?

Amber (spoken): Did I mention I don't particularly care for her?  
She makes me sick...


	34. Cedric can't face a day without Wormwood

**Someone asked about this song from Brother Bear, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if he sings this as he thinks about his actions and Sofia's reaction in Day of the Sorcerers. He might also think about how Wormwood left him in the new episode In Cedric We Trust, since he can't believe his raven friend turned on him like he did. He still knows Sofia will always be there for him, and Roland is learning to trust him again. Brother Bear is not mine.**

Cedric: Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place…

I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine

I know its hard but you  
found somehow  
To look into your heart and  
to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see  
just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
to carry on

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
On and I can see another way  
I can face another day!

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future


	35. Hugo and Sofia reflect on their feelings

**STR2D3PO asked about this song by Justin Timberlake, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if Hugo sang this to himself as he thought about his developing feelings for Sofia. He'd recall how he used to act around her, and how they treat each other as friends now. He might see her as more than friends as well. Justin Timberlake's music is not mine.**

Hugo (as he skates with her after the recital): Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Sofia joins in: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Sofia: Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Hugo joins in: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Sofia: Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery

Hugo: I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

Hugo and Sofia: I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Sofia: You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life

Hugo: You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life  
You are you are the love of my life

Hugo and Sofia: Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

Hugo: You are you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

Sofia: You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

Hugo and Sofia: You are you are the love of my life


	36. Wormwood shows his true colors

**Raven862 asked about this song from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as he makes his fateful decision to leave Cedric for Prisma in In Cedric We Trust, Wormwood sings this as he decides where he wants to be with in his opinion, someone truly evil who shares his thirst for power, and not with his oldest friend anymore. All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is not mine.**

Wormwood (following the events of Day of the Sorcerers): It's too heavenly here  
It's too peaceful and paradise like  
Straight and narrow and much too nice like  
Endlessly sunny and clear  
It's too heavenly here

(as he flies around the castle) It's too blissful to bear  
Calm and quiet and much too mellow  
All my brain cells have turned to Jell-O  
Everyday feels like a year  
It's too heavenly here

(as he joins Cedric at the Crown Museum) I need some action, I need some juice  
That crazy kind of feeling of playing fast and loose  
Some razzle-dazzle and a little stress and strife  
I gotta get some life in my life

But it's too heavenly here  
There's no way you can be a sinner  
Roll the dice, everyone's a winner!  
It's so legit and sincere  
It's too heavenly here

(when he meets Twitch and Prisma) What good's a hustler without a scam?  
I'm wasted talent that's all that I am  
But this operator is at the wrong address  
Cause there's nothing to finagle  
And no one to finesse

Twitch and Prisma (mockingly, but still sympathetic): It's so heavenly here  
Pure and perfect, sublime and shining  
Every cloud has a silver lining  
Everyone's full of good cheer  
It's so heavenly here

Wormwood: They're all so saintly!  
I just can't relate  
There's gotta be an exit through that pearly gate  
Behold a raven who's been cut down in his prime  
I may have done the crime  
But I can't do the time

(as he flies back to Twitch and Prisma with Grimhilde's crown) 'Cause it's too heavenly here  
All hallelujahs and hosannas  
It could drive anyone bananas  
I'm going out of my head  
This joint is deader than dead  
I'll give you eight to three  
It's too heavenly

Twitch and Prisma (as they welcome their new partner-in-crime): Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

Wormwood: Too heavenly here!


	37. Aleena and Ezekiel's last duet

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Madeline and the Bad Hat, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, in a deleted scene of chapter 10 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, Aleena came to see Ezekiel before his hearing before the magical tribunal. It's true she used to have a crush on him, but now, after seeing what he did, she's seeing him in a different light. Madeline and the Bad Hat is not mine.**

Once everyone was back in Orillia Castle that night, Ezekiel had awakened to find himself in the dungeon. He looked in a broken mirror in the corner and saw that he was back to normal. He also noticed that he had a magical restraining band around his wrist. "What's going on here? What's this?" he asked, looking around in bewilderment.

"This is something you'll be needing for where you're going," Constable Ryan replied.

"And this is..." Ezekiel asked, pointing at the band.

"I put that band on you, since you're facing charges in the magical community, and criminals can't use magic in the courtroom. The band suspends any magical powers that you might still have, even though the potion my father made to reverse the Phial of Imperfection worked," Aleena explained, then she turned to the captain of the guards. "Constable Ryan, will you please wait for us outside?"

"I'll give you five minutes, Miss Aleena," Ryan nodded as he left them alone.

"Ezekiel, you brought this on yourself!" Aleena said when the door closed. "I always thought you were a decent person, even when your title was suspended, and now you have to do something like this? I can't believe you! But at least you've been stopped, but I have to know something."

"What do you want to know, Leena?" Ezekiel asked.

Aleena responded by singing, Have you learned your lesson, you naughty, naughty boy?  
Have you learned your lesson, you naughty, naughty boy?  
Will you pull another prank?

Ezekiel: No.

Aleena: Or scare another little child?

Ezekiel: No.

Aleena: Do you plan to rob a bank?

Ezekiel: No.

Aleena: Or capture animals in the wild?

Ezekiel: What- no!

Aleena: Have you learned your lesson, you naughty, naughty boy?  
Have you learned your lesson, you naughty, naughty boy?  
Will you hurt another bat?

Ezekiel: No.

Aleena: Will you tease another dog?

Ezekiel: Why would I do that? I love Spike-a!

Aleena: Will you scare another cat?

Ezekiel: Can I get back to you on that?

Aleena: Or lock up another hog?

Ezekiel: What-no!

Aleena: Have you learned your lesson, you naughty, naughty boy?

Ezekiel: ¡Si, si!  
I have learned my lesson.  
Now I'm not a naughty boy.

Aleena frowned when the members of the magical tribunal entered the room. "Don't tell me, Zeke; tell the magical tribunal members. And here they are now!"


	38. James' new Junior Knight test song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from The Whip, which was featured in Lego Ninjago, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a song to boost his confidence in his attempts to pass his Junior Knight test the second time, James could sing this as he runs the course following his adventure with Sofia. He might even sing it as he takes the test the first time, or during his first dragon ride before he learns a lesson in not rushing into things. Lego Ninjago and The Whip's music are not mine.**

James: It's time for training and I'm getting started- it's on, you know  
And they wanna see me whip and shout it- I rock, you roll

They say go slow  
And everything just stands so still  
I say go go!  
I'm ready for the fight, I know the drill

Monday morning and I feel defeated, seems so long ago  
Tuesday's comin' - I just keep on beatin' 'til I'm in my zone

They say go slow  
And everything just stands so still  
I say go go! you're gonna see me rip into it, just

Jump up kick back whip around and spin  
And then I jump back, do it again  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on – I'm gonna do it again, I just  
Jump up kick back whip around and spin  
And then I jump back, do it again  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on - And do the Weekend whip

Wednesday mornin' and I soon discover I gotta push my game  
I slept on Thursday just to get it over, the whip's a day away!

They say go slow!  
And everything just stands so still  
I say go go!  
You're gonna see me rip into it, just

Jump up kick back whip around and spin  
And then I jump back, do it again  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on – I'm gonna do it again, I just  
Jump up kick back whip around and spin  
And then I jump back, do it again  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on - and do the Weekend whip

They say no no! but I don't wanna sit around no more  
I say go go! you're gonna see me rip into it, just

Jump up kick back whip around and spin  
And then I jump back, do it again  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on – I'm gonna do it again, I just  
Jump up kick back whip around and spin  
And then I jump back, do it again  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on - and do the Weekend whip  
Junior (yeah)! Knight test (Go!)  
Come on, come on - and do the Weekend whip  
Jump up kick back whip around and spin


	39. A song to celebrate the Wolven

**In chapter 34 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, Sofia went on a Secret Library mission in Esmeraudia where the kingdom's former guardians, the Wolven, had to be convinced to become guardians again following King Gaspard's replacing of King Alphonse. The mission was successful, and I thought it would be fun if Sofia and Antoinette sang this song to celebrate the Wolven's return. Selena Gomez's music is not mine.**

Sofia: In your eyes, there's a heavy blue  
One to love, and one to lose  
Sweet divine, a heavy truth  
Water or wine, don't make me choose

I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night  
Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky

Antoinette: I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you

Sofia: I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you

Antoinette: I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you

Sofia: I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you, to get to you

Antoinette: To get to you

Sofia: To get to you

Antoinette: Your fingertips trace my skin  
To places I have never been  
Blindly, I am following  
Break down these walls and come on in

Sofia: I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, night  
Drunk on a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky

Antoinette: I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you

Sofia: I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you

Antoinette: I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you

Sofia: I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you, to get to you

Antoinette: To get to you

Sofia: To get to you

Antoinette: I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you

Sofia: I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you

Antoinette: I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you

Sofia and Antoinette: I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you, to get to you


	40. A kingly song for the princes

**Someone asked about this song from the musical Newsies, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during a Royal Prep talent show, James and some of the princes got together and did their own variation on this classic song. Of course, they'd use their own kingdoms in the song. I made up the kingdom of Rochester for Desmond, since his kingdom's never been mentioned yet. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details. Newsies is not mine.**

James: A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces!

Jin: A permanent box at Sheepshead races!

Desmond: A porcelain tub with boilin' water!

Hugo: A Saturday night with King Roland's younger daughter!

James (spoken as he goes into Protective Angry Older Brother mode): Watch it, Hugo!

Zandar: Look at me  
I'm the king of Tangu  
Suddenly  
I'm respectable  
Starin' right at 'cha  
Lousy with stature

Hugo: Nobbin' with all the muckety-mucks  
I'm blowin' my dough and goin' deluxe

James: And there I be  
Ain't I pretty?

Jin: It's my city  
I'm the king of Wei Ling!

Zandar: A corduroy suit with fitted knickers

Desmond: A mezzanine seat to see the flickers

Hugo: Chocolate cigars that cost a quarter

James: An editor's desk for the star reporter

Hugo/Zandar/Jin/Desmond: Tip your hat  
He's the king of Enchancia

Hugo: How 'bout that!  
I'm the king of Albuquerque

Princes: In nothing flat  
He'll be covering  
Wei Ling to Ornburgh  
Our man Desmond

Hugo: Makin' a headline out of a hunch

Jin: Protecting the weak

James: And payin' for lunch

Zandar: When I'm at bat  
Strong men crumble

Jin: Proud yet humble

James and Hugo: He's the king of Wei Ling

Zandar: I gotta be either dead or dreamin'  
'Cause look at that pape with my face beamin'

Desmond: Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it  
But I was a star for one whole minute

James: Startin' now  
I'm the king of Enchancia

Hugo: Ain't ya heard?  
I'm the king of Albuquerque

Zandar: Holy cow  
It's miracle

James: Pulitzer's cryin'  
Cedric, he's dyin'

Hugo: Flashpots are shootin' bright as the sun  
I'm one highfalutin' son-of-a-gun

Desmond: Don't ask me how  
Fortune found me  
Fate just crowned me  
Now I'm king of Rochester

Jin: Look and see  
Once a piker  
Now a striker  
I'm the king of Wei Ling

All: Victory!  
Front page story  
Guts and glory

(simultaneously) James: I'm the king of Enchancia!

Jin: I'm the king of Wei Ling!

Zandar: I'm the king of Tangu!

Hugo: I'm the king of Albuquerque!

Desmond: I'm the king of Rochester!


	41. James reflects on his feelings

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic George Strait song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, after his first duet with Vivian in chapter 4 of The Day the Music Died, or chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song, James thought that maybe it really is okay for him to sing again, but he's still having conflicting feelings about the idea. He might be in his room after he decides to sing as the Secret Singer and reflect on his feelings. However, he'll soon learn that it's all right for him to sing again. George Strait's music is not mine.**

James (in his room): It started way back in Music Appreciation  
I was at the piano bench near Princess Vivian  
A pink dress, a matching bow, and her mandolin  
She kissed me after our first duet but told me not to tell  
Next day I chased her around the playground  
Cross the monkey bars to the merry-go-round  
And Vivian got caught passing me a note  
Before Miss Flora took it I read what she wrote

Do you love me do you want to be my friend  
And if you do  
Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to  
I think this is how love goes  
Check yes or no

 _(Later, when he's singing in public again…)_ _  
_  
Now I sing again and she does duets with me  
Still like two kids with stars in our eyes  
Not much has changed I still chase Vivian  
Up and down the hall around the bed in her guest room  
Last night I took her out in a white flying coach  
Just three years together but she still gets to me  
Can't believe it's been that long ago  
When we got started with just a little note

(following their duet of Just the Way You Are and she kisses him) Do you love me do you want to be my friend  
And if you do  
Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to  
I think this is how love goes  
Check yes or no

(as he unmasks himself, singing in his mind) Do you love me do you want to be my friend  
And if you do  
Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to  
I think this is how love goes  
Check yes or no

Check yes or no  
Check yes or no  
Check yes or no  
Check yes or no  
Check yes or no


	42. Sofia's first thoughts of Royal Prep

**Someone asked about this song from Vampirina, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Once Upon a Princess, Sofia sings this on her first day of Royal Prep. Vampirina is not mine.**

Sofia: My school back home was just the perfect place to be  
How I loved to roam those hallowed Dunwiddie halls  
I took normal science and regular history  
And the teacher would let us play with the balls

So my tummy's turning, my head is spinning  
What will this royal school bring my way?  
A new adventure is just beginning  
With all the thrills and chills of a very first day

I feel a tingly shiver shooting down my spine  
What kind of things do teachers here assign?

Oh my heart is pounding my brain is reeling  
Come on tomorrow and don't delay  
Can't find the words to express this feeling  
Oh all the thrills and chills of my very first day


	43. Sofia's surprising sleepover song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Spacepop, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during their first sleepover in the castle, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade taught Amber, Hildegarde, and Cleo one of their favorite songs that they always danced to. Little do Hildegard and Amber know, this is a song Cleo's been known to listen to, so it comes as a surprise to them that she starts singing along with them. Spacepop is not mine.**

Ruby: We 'bout to start  
Something big

Jade: Don't know where  
As long as we get there.

Sofia: We 'bout to start  
Something huge.

Jade: Right here  
Right now.

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: We 'bout to start  
Something new.  
Something you can't put in a box.  
We 'about to start  
Something real.

Ruby: Can't stop.  
Won't stop.

Cleo: Wishing on a shooting star  
Isn't gonna get you far.  
There's so much we gonna do.  
Stick together.  
See it through.  
Why be just an average girl  
You can go and change the world.

Sofia: Right here  
Right now.

Ruby and Jade: We 'bout to start  
Something new.  
Don't know where  
As long as we get there.

Sofia: We 'bout to  
start something new.

Cleo/Ruby/Jade: Right here  
Right now.

Amber: We 'bout to start  
Something new.  
Something you can't put in a box.  
We 'bout to start something real.

Hildegard: Can't stop. Won't stop.

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Though the journey may be long.  
Get it right.  
Get it wrong.  
We just wanna sing our song  
With each other.

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: We are strong  
Why be just an average girl  
You can go and change the world.

Everyone: Right here, right now.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
We 'bout to start something big.


	44. Amber learns a Merroway Cove song

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony the Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, since in my stories Amber also has the power to turn into a mermaid, she joins Sofia in an adventure in Merroway Cove. She got to know Cora during The Floating Palace, and she learned that all the mermaids love singing. Sofia even teaches Amber a song that she learned from the mermaids during the events of Cool Hand Fluke, and they perform this for the royal family one night. My Little Pony is not mine.**

SOFIA: Hey now  
Don't be sad  
I know we cannot stay  
But we've got a couple minutes  
And a little time to play

OONA: I know you have important things  
So it's okay, just go

SOFIA: But we can still pick one small little thing  
To do with you, y'know!

One small thing  
Doesn't seem like a lot  
One small thing  
Work with the time you've got  
Soon one small thing becomes two  
After two perhaps another few  
Then one small thing is not so small!  
One small thing can be  
The biggest thing of all!

OONA: All right now, since you're here  
Let's see what we can do  
Swim with the flow until you go  
Together me and you

SOFIA: I've got necklaces for every fish!  
So what else do ya got?

OONA: Well we could play the bubblefish  
You'll like this one a lot!

SOFIA AND OONA: One small thing  
It's a good place to start  
(SVEN: Just one small thing)  
One small thing  
And we don't seem so far apart  
(SVEN: Don't seem apart)

CORA AND AMBER: Soon one small thing leads to more  
It's so much more than there was before  
Just one small thing and you will see!  
The start of something big for you and me

SOFIA: One small thing

SVEN: Just one small thing

OONA: Or a tall thing

SVEN: Just one tall thing

CORA: Or a sing-thing

SVEN: Just one sing-y-thing

AMBER: Or a bling-thing

SVEN: Just one bling-y-thing

OONA: A conga-thing

SVEN: Yeah, a conga-thing

CORA: Or a longer-thing

SVEN: Just one longer-thing

SOFIA: A blue-thing, true-thing, you-thing

SVEN: Ooo-ooo

AMBER: A we-thing, sea-thing, me-thing

SVEN: Ooo!

AMBER/CORA/SOFIA: So many things and everything  
Until our time is done  
There's one small thing for each and everyone!

CORA: One small thing  
So much we can create  
You and me we started something great  
It's so amazing - look around  
At all the happy sights and sounds

AMBER: One small thing is big, it's true!  
You did all this for us  
I just wish there was one small thing  
An extra-special kind of thing  
That we could do for you...

EVERYONE: One small thing!


	45. A song for James' jumbled feelings

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request! I thought James might sing this as he comes back to the castle following Ezekiel and Deidre unmasking him after he serenades Vivian as the Secret Singer for the first time. Baileywick, Sir Bartelby, and Aunt Tilly might also hear him sing this as he starts crying in his room and they come to check on him. He really wants to sing, but he knows what happened the last time he tried to sing in public. Little does he know, everything is going to turn out fine for him. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

James: La, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la

How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down  
And I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left  
And I say things I should not have said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don't wanna be here

(recalling someone knocking his hat off and unmasking him) Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be is me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

La, la, la  
La, la

Tell me how to fix this  
I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Oh, and get it right

(recalling how someone chased him) Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be is me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

(as he runs past Baileywick, Sir Bartelby, and Aunt Tilly) So hold me  
Tell me  
Everything's gonna  
Be okay cuz today it feels like  
I won't make it through the darkness  
Don't know how to get out of this  
I'm so mixed up  
Somebody help me

La, la, la

(when he's in his room) Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh, it used to be easy  
All I had to be is me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me...(James starts crying)

Baileywick (spoken as he knocks on James' door): James?


	46. The kids' silly celebration song

**Theblindwriter95 suggested this classic song from The Wizard of Oz, which was also covered by The Fifth Estate, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following the removal of Miss Higginbottom in chapter 7 of their story Guided By the Light, James leads his sisters in a little sing-along, since the three of them never liked Sofia's teacher, and were just as happy as Roland, Miranda, and Cedric that she was fired. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the details of this story. The Wizard of Oz is not mine.**

"Now that Miss Higginbottom's gone, and Cedric's going to teach Sofia, what do we do now?" Roland asked when they were alone.

"We all help Sofia," Amber spoke up, "James' and my friend Penny knows of some books that might help her, and us."

"But what about when we have balls or parties here at the castle?" Roland asked, "Should we cancel them until Sofia learns her way around again?"

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about," James grinned, taking Sofia's hand and leading her to the middle of the ballroom, "Amber and I will help Sofia with dancing."

"Why don't we show him something right now?" Amber suggested.

"Okay! And I've got the perfect song," James grinned as he took one of Sofia's hands. Amber took the other, and as they started singing when James started the music, he said, "This one's for you, Miss Higginbottom!"

James: Ding dong, the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch!  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead

Amber grinned as she joined him, Heigh-ho, the derry-o  
Sing it high, sing it low  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead

"I used to sing this when I was younger," Roland chuckled. He saw Miranda's questioning look and explained, "I always sang it when visitors I disliked left the castle!"

"And you can imagine how well Baileywick and your father took that," Cedric smirked.

"Oh, like you never sang it with me!" Roland grinned.

"Now I know where the children get that from! But it looks like Sofia's having fun," Miranda smiled, hearing Sofia laughing as she and Amber joined in the song. "And James and Amber know to be careful when they lead her."

Meanwhile, James was singing with Sofia, She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing  
And ring the bells out

Amber grinned as she joined them, Ding dong, the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch!  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead

Sofia was laughing as she joined in, She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing  
And ring the bells out

"I couldn't agree more," Cedric chuckled, "That's a perfect song to sing after that woman's been removed!"

The whole time, James and Amber were watching Sofia and steering her around the ballroom. James even did something daring as he lifted Sofia up as he sang with her, She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing  
And ring the bells out

Cedric also got into the act by using his magic and making them fly around the room. James and Amber still made sure to keep a tight hold of Sofia's hands.

Roland and Miranda were grinning as Sofia, James, and Amber laughed as they finished the song, Ding dong, the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch!  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead

Heigh-ho, the derry-o  
Sing it high, sing it low  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead  
(Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead)  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead

Cedric carefully set them on the ground again, and even Roland and Miranda joined in the laughter at the little joke.

"Well done, you three!" Roland grinned, mussing their hair. "And I trust that you'll all be careful and watch Sofia?"

"Of course, Dad!" James grinned.

"We certainly will, Daddy!" Amber agreed.


	47. A royal comedy routine

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Meghan Trainor song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the karaoke party, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo got together and sang one of their favorite songs. Of course, James and Roland will be getting in on the action with a favorite old joke of theirs! Meghan Trainor's music is not mine.**

Hildegard smiled as she motioned for Cleo and Amber to come with her to the stage as she picked out a song. "I think it's time we took the stage, girls. What do you say we do this one?"

"I love that song!" Cleo grinned when she saw the title.

"Me too!" Amber grinned when she saw it.

Cleo looked confused. "I just said I love that song."

"Me too!" Amber repeated.

"Actually, Amber, it's 'who's on first, what's on second, I don't know who's on third!'" James started reciting one of Roland's favorite comedy routines.

"What?" Hildegard looked confused.

"No, that's second base," Roland joined in the game.

"I know that routine myself, and don't mind them, Hildy; let's just sing," Cleo said as she gave her a microphone.

Amber rolled her eyes and led off, Who's that sexy thing I see over there?  
That's me, standin' in the mirror  
What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?  
That's gold, show me some respect

Hildegard smiled as she joined in, I thank God every day  
That I woke up feelin' this way  
And I can't help lovin' myself  
And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh

The three of them sang together, If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too

Amber rolled her eyes as James and Roland were reciting "Who's On First" in the background.

Meanwhile, Cleo started the second verse, I walk in like a dime piece  
I go straight to V.I.P.  
I never pay for my drinks  
My entourage behind me  
My life's a movie. Tom Cruise  
So bless me, baby, achoo  
And even if they tried to  
They can't do it like I do

Amber joined her, I thank God every day (Hildegard echoed, Thank God)  
That I woke up feelin' this way  
And I can't help lovin' myself  
And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh

The three of them sang together again, If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too

As Miranda listened to Amber singing, and James and Roland's rendition of a classic comedy routine, she couldn't help but laugh. "I know what you two are up to, and I want you both to be nice to Amber and her friends!"

"We are so nice to Amber and her friends!" James grinned as Roland mussed his hair and they continued the joke.

Meanwhile, Hildegard started the bridge, Turn the bass up  
Turn the bass up  
Turn the bass up  
Let's go!

Cleo joined her, I thank God every day (Hildegard sang back, Say to thank God)  
That I woke up feelin' this way  
And I can't help lovin' myself  
And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh

They finished the song together, If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
If I was you, I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too  
I'd wanna be me, too

"Amber, is it okay if I do another song?" James asked when she, Hildegard, and Cleo came back to them.

"I don't care," Amber shrugged.

"What was that, Amber?" Roland asked.

"I said I don't care!" Amber repeated.

"No, Amber, that's our shortstop!" James grinned as he and Roland high-fived.

"James! Daddy!" Amber tried to frown, but she couldn't help but smile since James was singing in public again.


	48. Vivian's feelings come full circle

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Miley Cyrus song, so enjoy your request!** **I thought that following Vivian's duets with James in Music Appreciation, when she learns that he's the Secret Singer, and when she remembers the interested look he gave her following her duet with Sofia when they gave their Dream Castle presentation, she can sing this to herself when she realizes that she's always liked him, and since he feels the same way about her, they've come full circle about their developing feelings. Miley Cyrus' music is not mine.**

Vivian: I've been in a rut  
Back and forth enough  
Heart like a wheel  
Without you around, so uncomfortable is how it feels  
Every time you're near  
Trouble disappears under the ground  
But when you go too far, silver clouds will start hanging around

And I know why!  
Try to run, but I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle, and I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go, oh oh oh  
Tied to one so I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle 'cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around

Skippin' down a broken path, how long can I last?  
Please let me know oh  
Where's the finish line? 'cause I've got to find somewhere to go  
I don't want to hear people interfere  
What do they know  
What I feel inside when I'm up all night needing you home?

I don't know why!  
I try to run but I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle and I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go, oh oh oh  
Tied to one so I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle 'cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around

I keep on runnin' till we meet in the middle  
I'll push right aside and I'll give just a little  
There's miles to go, but wait  
Don't hold back, we'll make it

And I know why  
I try to run but I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle and I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go, oh  
Tied to one so I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle 'cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around  
Yeah, I know you'll come around, you'll come around  
Yeah, I know you'll come around, you'll come around


	49. Amy learns a favorite castle prank

**Someone asked about this Imagine Dragons song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Amy and Timothy sang this with Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice as they learned a favorite castle game. It might be a way for Amy to get to know the royal siblings better, since their first meeting on Hexley Hall's Prank Day. Imagine Dragons is not mine.**

Now that she was living in the castle following her adoption, Amy was walking around and getting to know everyone. She paused as she heard a song coming from James' room. She stopped outside his door and saw him working on a crossword puzzle. When the song ended, he put a new one on.

At the same time, Timothy, Dorrie, and Candice came up. "Amy, we see you're watching James mop the floor with another crossword puzzle!" Candice grinned.

"He's good," Amy grinned. "I'll have to have him go against Kurt one of these days."

Meanwhile, James started singing, First things first  
I'mma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh

"He did, during Hexley Hall's Prank Day," Amber smirked. "But this time it'll be for fun."

"Speaking of pranks, watch James' left hand," Lucinda whispered as she motioned for everyone to follow her. "I'll let you know when we make our move."

"Make our move for what?" Timothy asked.

"Just watch," Lucinda smirked. As she spoke, she watched James start tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. "Now!"

As she slipped into the room with everyone, Amy grinned as she heard one of her favorite songs and joined in, Second things second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

James looked up when he heard her voice and felt Lucinda tapping his shoulder as the three of them sang together, I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the...

Amber, Amy, Candice, Dorrie, Lucinda, Sofia, and Timothy joined him on the chorus as they started tapping their fingers on his sides and spine to the beat. Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

James laughed as he tried to swat their hands away, but Amber caught his wrist as she sang with him, Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

Dorrie and Candice grinned as they joined in, I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like...

The girls and Timothy joined in, Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

"And I thought Prank Day was fun," Amy grinned as Lucinda cast a Tickling Charm on James.

"Dad! Baileywick! Help me!" James shouted as he saw Roland and Baileywick pass by.

"Daddy and Baileywick are busy; they don't have time for your foolishness," Amber teased him.

"Have fun, girls, and Timothy," Roland said as he continued walking. "And James, it's nice to see you taking a break from papers with a crossword puzzle!"

Baileywick entered, but instead of joining the game, and pretending to ignore it, he collected the finished papers. "Thank you for all your help, Prince James," he said as he left with them, "I'll be back later for the rest."

"Baileywick!" James yelled after him.

As he and the girls joined in the game, Timothy took the last verse, Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like...

By now, James was laughing so hard he couldn't continue singing. Amy also grinned as she picked up his crossword puzzle book, which had slipped off the bed.

The girls and Timothy mussed his hair as they finished the song, Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

"James, what do you say you and Kurt go head to head in a crossword puzzle?" Amy suggested.

"Okay! I beat him once, I can do it again!" James laughed under them.


	50. Dorrie and Candice's special sing-along

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Shirley Temple song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following Lucinda's first night in the castle following the deaths of her parents and adoption by Roland and Miranda (see Niagara14301's The Newest Princess or chapter 49 of Dorrie Book 2), Dorrie and Candice paid her a visit and sang her one of Mary Cosmarune's favorite songs that always made them feel better. Little do they know that this is also a song that Queen Melinda loved. And the girls have somebody singing with them as they help their friend. Shirley Temple's music is not mine.**

As she sat on her bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day, Lucinda looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she invited.

Dorrie smiled when she and Candice came in. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," Lucinda shrugged, but she accepted a cup of tea from them.

"I think I know a way we can cheer you up," Candice smiled as she poured some tea for Dorrie and herself.

"Really?" Lucinda asked. "And thanks for the tea."

"Anytime," Candice smiled.

Dorrie grinned, waved her wand, and music started playing. "This might help you too."

(sings) If something may upset you  
Don't ever let it get you down  
Don't wear a frown

Lucinda smiled. "Let me guess: you've heard that James says music makes everything better?"

Nodding, Candice joined in, If fortune should forsake you  
Don't ever let it make you sigh  
Keep shooting high.

Smiling, Dorrie sang back, Be a crooner, not a groaner, never kick  
Here's a spelling lesson that will do the trick

Lucinda smiled as she heard them singing the song her mother used to sing to her when she was sad. "You two are so lucky that I always loved this song!"

As the song continued, the spirits of two women appeared in the room: James and Amber's mother, Queen Melinda, and Dorrie and Candice's mother, Mary Cosmarune.

"I always sang this when Amber or James were sad," Queen Melinda smiled as she sang with Candice.

"I used this as a lullaby for Dorrie," Mary smiled back.

You've got to S-M-I-L-E  
To be H-A-Double-P-Y  
Keep it in mind when you're blue  
It's easy to spell and just as easy to do

Looking up when she heard a familiar voice, Dorrie continued the chorus, You gotta S-M-I-L-E  
It's gonna help considerably.  
Just keep your chin up and give it a try  
And you'll find silver lined clouds in the sky

When she saw who was accompanying them, Dorrie smiled and gave them a little wave. She motioned to Candice, who also smiled as she followed her gaze.

"Mom! And Queen Melinda," Candice smiled when she looked up.

"So you're Queen Melinda," Lucinda smiled, curtsying to Queen Melinda, "It's an honor to meet you, and Lady Mary," she added with a curtsy to Mary.

Dorrie and Candice sang with Queen Melinda and Mary, You've gotta S-M-I-L-E  
To be H-A-Double-P-Y

"The honor is ours, but you don't have to curtsy to us," Melinda smiled back, Mary nodding in agreement.

Candice smiled as she took the next verse, Ladies and gentlemen, just for fun  
I'd like to sing this song again  
The way it would be done, by...  
Al Jolson, Eddie Cantor, and last but not least  
That swingable pair: Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire

Dorrie and Queen Melinda started the last chorus, You've gotta S-M-I-L-E, oh like the birdies,  
Pretty birdies up in the trees..  
Pretty flowers, April showers, my Mammy  
Life is divine at a quarter to nine

Candice and Mary took the second half, You've simply gotta S-M-I-L-E  
'Cause potatoes are cheaper you see  
I won't spend a nickel  
I won't spend a sou  
I just want to spend one hour with you

Dorrie and Candice finished the song together, S-M-I-L-E  
Parkyakarkus with Ida, Mammy!

As she listened to Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice laughing as they talked and enjoyed the tea, Queen Melinda smiled as she turned to Mary. "Your daughters do you proud, Mary," she said as she watched the girls.

Mary smiled back. "They do indeed, Queen Melinda, they do indeed!"

 **Well, you'll all be H-A-double P-Y to know that the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together is coming tomorrow! I'm still taking requests and writing them down. So until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next batch of songs!**


End file.
